¿El amor es Unilateral?
by Dragneel Heartfilia Tsuki
Summary: ¿Quién dice que el amor es solo de un lado? si no te atreves y arriesgas nunca vas a ganar. / NaLu/GruVia/GaLe / DISFRUTEN
1. NaLu (Amor Unilateral)

Ya apoderada de estas hermosas fechas, les deje este mi primer fic en esta hermosisima página. Para aquellos que tengan novi que disfruten del 14 de febrero y los que no anden con nadie anímense y declarense o de perdis ¡salgan con los amigos a disfrutar de la compañía de lesas personas que te hacen reír y enojar (a veces)!

Pasen, lean y disfruten (se aceptan tomatasos QwQ)

* * *

**P.O.V. Lucy**

_"¿Porque él no puede verme con los mismos ojos que yo le veo...? sé qué quedándome aquí sentada no consigo nada pero le temo mucho al rechazo, sí algo cambiase entre los dos, sí el me rechaza sé que me empezara a evitar… eso es algo que no soportaría. Quiero estar a su lado por siempre, si algo pasara me sentiría perdida. Sin su sonrisa, sin su voz o su irritante forma de ser me sentiría perdida, sola… olvidada._

_No puedo creer lo que el muy torpe de Natsu me hace sentir… ¿Cuándo me comenzó a gustar? Creo que desde que me salvo de aquel falso "Salamander" o quizá cuando me rescato de Phantom Lord, realmente no sé cuándo fue exactamente pero cuando me di cuenta me era indispensable estar a su lado…_

_ Conozco bien sus cualidades al igual que sus defectos… es de confianza, es amable a su manera, es un grandioso amigo, es fuerte, decidido y muchas otras cosas buenas; por otro lado es torpe, impulsivo, despistado, no tiene vergüenza y hace cosas que me hacen enojar… y aun así lo amo."_

* * *

Lucy Hearfilia se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos sentada en una mesa del ya tan conocido gremio de Fairy Tail mientras aparentaba leer un libro que le había prestado su muy buena amiga Levy sin percatarse de las miradas que recibía de algunos miembros del mismo gremio.¿ La razón?, simple, era muy raro ver a la Heartfilia sentada sola; lo normal era verla con Natsu y Happy, incluso Erza y Grey estaban ausentes, pero se debía a que la Titania no se había aparecido en todo el día pues estaba enferma y el Fullbuster había partido a una misión junto a Juvia y Wendy, cosa que de cierta forma molesto a la maga de agua por no estar a solas con su "Grey-sama".

En la barra se encontraban Cana, Levy y Mira observando a su solitaria amiga intrigadas y platicando acerca de la ausencia de sus ruidosos compañeros

- ¿Dónde estarán esos dos?- cuestionaba Cana mientras tomaba alcohol de un barril- ¿se abran ido a una misión sin Lucy?

- No, sino yo lo sabría, no se han aparecido en toda la tarde…- contestaba Mira mientras limpiaba un vaso de cristal de espaldas a las dos jóvenes pero manteniendo la mirada en dirección del lugar en donde la rubia se encontraba

- A decir verdad, Natsu y Happy estuvieron aquí en la mañana, ni siquiera vi cuando se fueron- comentaba Levy un tanto preocupada por su amiga- ¿Dónde se habrán ido?

- Creo que deberíamos de hacerle compañía... ¿no?- preguntaba Mira con una leve sonrisa esbozada en su rostro a lo que las presentes asintieron y se dirigieron a la mesa en donde la rubia estaba. Platicaron amenamente las cuatro hasta que Mira tuvo que regresar a atender la barra, pero sin importar mucho Levy le cuestionaba a Lucy por el libro que escribía y Cana acerca de cosas triviales y nada santas.

Mientras que en otro lugar, un pequeño lago para ser exactos, se encontraban Natsu y Happy pescando, el segundo más emocionado que su compañero.

Natsu se encontraba pensativo, cosa rara en él y que Happy noto al instante, pero tanto estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni uno sola palabra de Happy logro hacerlo reaccionar; provocaciones, insultos e incluso insinuaciones fueron inútiles por lo que el felino se rindió y volvió a su actividad favorita, la pesca.

* * *

**P.O.V. Natsu**

_"Me siento raro, no sé por qué pero no puedo sacar a Lucy de mi mente, aunque llevo así ya un tiempo… es confuso y frustrante, no logro pensar bien ni siquiera me siento como yo, Happy me lo ha dicho ya muchas veces, que no actuó como yo, que me la paso perdido o algo así… realmente no sé qué me pasa y es molesto…_

_Hace algunos días estaba en fairy Tail peleando con Grey y todos los demás como siempre pero escuche a lo lejos a Mira y Cana decir algo muy extraño, en realidad no entendí muy ben lo que decían pero reconocí solo dos palabras, Lucy y Novio… me sentía molesto por una extraña razón y perdí el control de mí mismo que termine golpeando de más a Grey por lo que me gane una reprimenda de parte de Erza. _

_No me entendía a mí mismo por lo que termine yéndome del gremio esta mañana y venir a este lago con Happy, pero cuando llegamos me acorde de que no había visto a Lucy en todo el día y me di cuenta de que tal vez estaba con ese novio del que hablaban Cana y Mira y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que siento algo más que amistad hacia ella… pero quizá yo no soy tan importante para ella… ¿o sí?"_

* * *

Cuando al fin el atardecer caía la Heartfilia se despidió de sus amigas que le hicieron buena compañía y plática en toda la tarde para luego dirigirse a su hogar. Al entrar a su habitación noto que alguien estaba esperándola en la oscuridad, una sonrisa tierna se apodero de su rostro para luego suspirar; "nunca cambiara…" fue lo único que dijo en un susurro para luego despertar a Natsu y happy… y como todos los días, los regañaba con una expresión de molestia por entrar a su casa sin permiso pero ocultando su gran alegría al encontrarlos diciendo "bienvenida" con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros…

* * *

Sin duda alguna los dos eran tan despistados y orgullosos por no reconocer sus verdaderos sentimientos que sin duda alguna pensaban que aquel sentimiento no era correspondido… realmente ¿su amor era unilateral?

* * *

Tsuki: espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo. se despide la nekito más hermosa del mundo!

Rei: si, aja, hermosa...

Tsuki: callate y dejame ser! Sayonara! ^O^

Rei: ... si les gusto difundan y dejen Reviews y sino... pues ni modos perdieron su tiempo... ¬¬


	2. GruVia (Amor Unilateral)

Ya apoderada de estas hermosas fechas, les deje este mi primer fic en esta hermosisima página.

Para aquellos que tengan novio/a que disfruten del 14 de febrero y los que no anden con nadie anímense y declarense o de perdis ¡salgan con los amigos a disfrutar de la compañía de esas personas que te hacen reír y enojar (a veces)!

y eh aquí el segundo capitulo esta vez es GruVia!

Pasen, lean y disfruten (se aceptan tomatasos QwQ)

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana, el día transcurría tranquilamente en el puerto de Hargeon mientras tres magos, mejores conocidos como Gray Fullbuster (el exhibicionista), Wendy Marvell (la pequeña Dragon Slayer) y Juvia Loxar (la Stalker), se dirigían a la casa de su próximo cliente quien por desgracia había salido y regresaría hasta el mediodía, por lo que decidieron dar una vuelta por aquella ciudad portuaria visitando los pequeños puestos y viendo el hermosos mar frente a ellos, o mejor dicho ellas, pues el Fullbuster no parecía muy animado que digamos…

* * *

**P.O.V. Juvia**

_"Juvia no entiende por qué Gray-sama no le presta atención… soy amable y lo quiero mucho, de verdad, pero creo que eso no sirve con Gray-sama… hay ocasiones en las que me desanimo tanto que me dan ganas de rendirme y dejar mi obsesión hacia él, pero Juvia lo quiere tanto que no lo quiere dejar._

_Aun que, ahora que Juvia lo piensa, cree que es inútil seguir así… Juvia pensó que esta misión seria perfecta para acercase más a Gray-sama, pero Juvia se equivocó, no es que Juvia este molesta de tener la presencia de Wendy-san pero en verdad Juvia quería estar a solas con Gray-sama… pero Juvia piensa que eso no importa, mientras pueda estar al lado de Gray-sama está bien, aun sí Gray-sama rechaza a Juvia._

_No importa realmente lo que suceda en el futuro entre Juvia y Gray-sama, porque Juvia siempre va a amar a Gray-sama sin importa que su amor sea no correspondido…"_

* * *

**- Juvia-san, ¿se encuentra bien?-** preguntaba la pequeña Marvell al notar a la maga de agua un tanto pensativa mirando el mar y es que hacía ya un rato que estaba sentada en la orilla de aquel pequeño muelle alejada de todos

**- ¿Eh?...**- la maga de agua salía de sus pensamiento para voltear a ver en la dirección de aquella voz que le llamaba**- sí, juvia está bien, no te preocupes por Juvia Wendy-san**

**- ¿En serio?, es que llevas un rato ignorando lo que te decía…-** y es que era cierto, desde hacía un buen rato que la Marvell trataba de llamar su atención pues se sentía preocupada

**- ¿Uh…? ¿Wendy-san donde está Gray-sama?-** preguntaba con intriga la maga mientras se levantaba de la orilla del muelle y buscaba con la mirada al mencionado

**- Pues Gray-san dijo que iría a comer algo-** era más que obvio que el primer pensamiento de Juvia seria acerca de su Gray-sama, realmente le amaba mucho**- es por eso que vine a buscarle juvia-san, para que fuéramos a comer los tres juntos**

**- mmm… Entonces Juvia está de acuerdo, vamos a donde Gray-sama esta-** realmente está enamorada y se le notaba cada vez que sonreía al pronunciar el nombre de sus amor.

Durante el camino Juvia recordó algo que había sentido, o mejor dicho, escuchado cuando estaba en el muelle… cuando las olas azotaban con aquel muelle tenía un presentimiento de que el mar se alzaba para alcanzarla pero no le tomo importancia, era su imaginación ¿cierto?. Más sin embargo mientras se alejaba del mar pudo escuchar la voz de alguien a lo lejos, alguien la llamaba a ella e intento buscar a esa persona pero sin mucho éxito, las palabras de aquella voz la dejaron pensativa…

"Cuida de mis alumnos, Juvia-chan…"

* * *

En un restaurante de Hargeon…

**- ¿Ur…?-** un joven de cabellara negra miraba por un de las ventanas dirigiendo su mirada hacía el lejano mar**- nah… debió ser mi imaginación…**

De verdad que aquel joven era testarudo, conocía a la perfección que aquella persona era, de cierta forma, importante para él pero siempre se decía a si mismo que era mejor no decir nada… pero, ¿Cómo ocultar lo obvio? Incluso Erza ya le había dicho que debería dejar las cosas claras o podría lastimarla y algo que él no soportaba era ver a una mujer llorar, esa sin duda alguna era su debilidad. ¿Acaso estaba haciendo lo correcto al evadir la situación? O quizá ¿debería de aceptar que lo que siente por ella es amor? Que complicado es…

* * *

¿Por qué no simple mente admite lo que sentía por ella? Para ella era tan confuso, pero siempre estaría allí para su amado y ¿él? Pues de cierta manera, sí… solo que no quería admitirlo…

De verdad que su relación era, complicada…

* * *

Tsuki: eh aquí un poco de GruVia! lo hubiese hecho más largo pero me quede sin ideas... u/u

Rei: mentira... solo eres una floja... ¬¬

Tsuki: CALLA! mejor vete a dormir Rei... u"u Matta-nee lectores hermosos! Se retira esta Nekita Hermosa! nwn)/

Rei: como digas... (U_Ú ... si les gusto difundan y dejen Reviews y sino... pues perdieron su tiempo leyendo... ¬¬


	3. GaLe (Amor Unilateral)

Ya apoderada de estas hermosas fechas, les deje este mi primer fic en esta hermosisima página.

Para aquellos que tengan novio/a que disfruten del 14 de febrero y los que no anden con nadie anímense y declarense o de perdis ¡salgan con los amigos a disfrutar de la compañía de esas personas que te hacen reír y enojar (a veces)!

Así que ya oyeron, Ne-chan, prima, primita! vamos de pachanga! XD nah, no puedo... TvT

en fin, primero que nada, este capitulo lo tarde en escribir por que... por que... simplemente no se me ocurría nada cuando me senté frente a mi compu y pues tuve que esperar por algo de inspiración... hasta que mi ne-chan me hizo platica y pues se me ocurrió algunas cosas y pues... AQUÍ ESTA! ES HORA DEL GALE! (pero que nadie se acerca a Gajeel o Rogue que son míos! *A*)

Pasen, lean y disfruten (se aceptan tomatasos QwQ)

* * *

**P.O.V Levy**

_"Sigo sin entender por qué me preocupo tanto por ese tipo… después de todo, por sus culpa yo y, pues también Jet y Droy, terminamos en el hospital durante un tiempo a causa de sus tan brutal ataque, claro que eso sin contar lo que le hizo a nuestro gremio y por supuesto los moretones que le dejo a la pobre de Lu-chan tras la golpiza que le propino en el pasado… y cuando llego al gremio se veía tan campante y despreocupado como si no hubiese ocurrido nada entre Phantom Lord y Fairy Tail. Sé que ese mismo día y a pesar de lo que el maestro había dicho Jet y Droy lo encararon a pesar de todo y es que de cierta forma yo también estaba enojada con él por todo lo que había hecho… de verdad que se todo eso, pero no puedo dejar de sentir esto… _

_ Aunque también tengo muy en cuenta lo que hizo por mi cuando nos topamos con Luixus aquel mismo día, aun así no confiaba del todo de él… y no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que Lu-chan ignorara por completo lo sucedido, pareciera que era algo insignificante, pero después de aquel intento que hizo de encajar simplemente me olvide de todo…_

_ Aun así habían cosas que me enojan de él, como aquella mala costumbre de decirme siempre Enana y no utilizar mi nombre, pero ahora que lo pienso a la única persona que llama por su nombre es a Juvia, tal vez es porque se conocen desde hacía ya un tiempo, no lo sé…_

_ Enana, ¿por qué me tiene que decir así…? ¿Por qué me tiene que recordar todo el tiempo lo bajita que soy? Yo nunca quise ser tan bajita ¿saben?, pero eso no importa en los más mínimo… lo que en verdad importa es que él jamás se fijaría en mí, ¿Cómo hacerlo si tiene frente a él personas tan atractivas como lo son Erza y Mira? El jamás se fijaría en alguien tan bajita y… plana… ahora sí que me he deprimido. No soy muy atractiva que digamos, si uno lo piensa bien no soy más que una "rata de Biblioteca" incluso… ¡INCLUSO MI CUARTO PARECE UNA BIBLIOTECA! Ah... creo que… no sé… Tal vez… Ah… Me rindo…"_

* * *

Esa joven se encontraba caminando por las calles de Magnolia con un semblante pensativo a pesar de estar acompañada de un Jet y un Droy muy animados… y como no estarlo si se desvivía por una persona irresponsable, torpe, desastrosa, brusca, insensata… en fin, un vago de oficio (en realidad era un mago, pero bueno…) y es que a pesar de saber todo eso y conocer sus muy malas formas de tratarla le era imposible sacárselo de la cabeza… ¿por qué era la única que se estremecía al estar ambos cerca?...

* * *

**P.O.V. Lily**

_ "De verdad que no los entiendo, son tan torpes. No entiendo a Gajeel y su forma tan brusca y descortés de tratar a la pobre de Levy, entiendo eso de que no comprenda las cosas relacionadas con las relaciones o que simplemente no le interesen, pero como hombre que, se supone, que es, debería de saber que hay formas en cómo debe tratar a una mujer, o tan siquiera como NO tratarlas... Pero no, Gajeel no es así… y por más que yo, su compañero, he tratado de hacerle entender que lo que le dice a Levy está mal él simplemente me ignora, lo que le digo le entra por u oído y le sale por el otro…_

_ Por otro lado me da mucha vergüenza ver a Levy, no me gusta verla tan decaída a causa de los malos tratos del torpe de Gajeel… aunque ahora que lo pienso, nunca había visto tan molesta a Levy, aún recuerdo lo que sucedió ayer…_

**- ¡IDIOTA!-** se escuchó a la lejanía el sonido de un golpe y a un par de magos discutiendo con demasiado enojo, o por lo menos de parte de la maga pues el mago de cabellos negros (y uno muy guapo… ¬¬) fingía enojo para camuflajear su diversión al sacar de quicio a la "enana" como él le decía siempre…

**- ¿Qué te pasa enana?-** reía por dentro al notar el enojo en aumento de la chica tras escuchar aquella palabra que tanto le encantaba decir, sin duda alguna, ella era divertida**- ¿acaso quieres decir algo? Es que eras tan enana que no te escucho desde aquí arriba…**

**- …-** eso último le colmo la paciencia, y vaya que había aguantado ya bastante**- ¿pero qué dices…?-** se notaba molesta, pero esbozaba, con dificultad, una sonrisa MUY fingida lo cual desconcertó un tanto a Gajeel**- no importa lo que alguien te diga, jamás entenderás nada por ser tan tonto…-** ahora sí, había hecho enojar al Redfox

**- ¿¡QUÉ HAZ DI…!?-** pero antes de poder replicar se tiró al piso pues la McGarden antes de salir corriendo como una flecha le había plantado tremenda patada allí, en donde el sol no llegaba... Ahora sí, la había enojado de más**…- esta me las pagas… Levy…**

_Eso ultimo no me lo esperaba, pero Gajeel se lo merecía…"_

* * *

Mientras el felino negro se sentaba en una mesa con un vaso con un tanto de su amado jugo de kiwi, veía de reojo a Gajeel, quien desde que había llegado al gremio se había sentado muy callado, cosa rara, en aquella mesa mientras que miraba como se peleaban varios de los miembros de Fairy Tail… pero, ¿en qué pensaba aquel pelinegro? Solo una cosa, en como haría enojar este día a la McGarden y es que para él era tan divertido ver la cara de enojo en aquella mujer, a pesar de lo que pensaran los demás él sabía a la perfección que es una Relación y no una fraternal o amistosa, no, conocía bien lo que sentía por aquella enana pero le parecía más divertido verla enojarse y molestarse con él, bueno así era él, un tipo rudo y desvergonzado pero muy a su manera…

"seguro que sigue molesta mi enana… Gehe"

* * *

Tsuki: NOOOO! Gajeel... yo quiero ser tu enana...! cuanto mides... ? cuanto mide Levy!? demonios, GAJEEL!?

Rei: quien te entiende... si tu lo escribiste...

Tsuki: SHHH! ya lo sé... pero au n así...

Rei: quien te entiende, a quien quieres, A ROgue o a Gajeel?

Tsuki: A ambos, obviamente... *¬*

Rei: ah... en fin... si les gusto difundan, dejen Reviews y sino les ha gustado el capitulo, pues... ni modos perdieron su tiempo leyendolo... ¬¬

Tsuki: cierto... SE DESPIDE ESTA HERMOSA NEKITO Y LES DESEA UN FELIZ 14 DE FEBRERO! ~me mandan Chocales, ;) ~


End file.
